God Bless the USA
by hilaryadamfan2006
Summary: Song Fiction please R& R
1. Chapter 1

If tomorrow all the things were gone I'd worked for all my life, And I had to start again with just my children and my wife  
  
I was thinking about my husband going to war with Iraq, he was leaving me with our 1 year old twin sons and a 5 month old son. I wish he didn't have to leave because I am scared of what was going to happen to him. My David Zephyr Gordon was in the US army he was only 21.  
  
I'd thank my lucky stars to be living here today, 'Cause the flag still stands for freedom and they can't take that away.  
  
I love living in America because we are free but with David off to war in Iraq. He is fighting for our freedom. I hope he will be alright I hope because he is the one I have loved for every. When he told me he was going to war I was trying hard not to cry but the day he left I held Justin, Sam, and Joey near me and making sure I still had family  
  
And I'm proud to be an American where at least I know I'm free, And I won't forget the men who died who gave that right to me, And I gladly stand up next to you and defend her still today, 'Cause there ain't no doubt I love this land God Bless the U.S.A.  
  
I got a letter today saying that David was shot in the leg and lost too much blood for them to save him. The letter he sent a few days before I was crying it said  
  
Elizabeth Brook McGuire Gordon,  
  
If I don't come back please tell Justin, Joey and Baby Sam that I love them and I will always be in the heart and they will always be in mine heart. I love you  
  
SGT. Gordon  
  
From the lakes of Minnesota to the hills of Tennessee,  
  
I called my family in Minnesota and told them what happen I wanted to tell them that he was only love, and I would always miss him. I called Miranda in Tennessee telling her what happen. We were on the phone for hours talking about the good time and we cried together all night. I had to tell Justin and Joey but I didn't know how a 5 month could take it. And I was also going to have another baby in a few months.  
  
Across the plains of Texas from sea to shining sea.  
  
I was thinking of every where David and I planned to go we wanted to go across every plain and ever sea I missed him too much  
From Detroit down to Houston and New York to L.A.,  
  
I was trying not to think of his death at the funeral they wanted be to sing God Bless the USA I just didn't know if I could my parents and brother. I have never seen Matt, last time I saw him he was in L.A. and I lived in New York. I saw all of my friends from High School, Kate, Ethan, Larry, and they were all crying.  
  
There's pride in every American heart and it's time we stand and say:  
I went up and started to sing the song and every one started to stand up and sang with me and we were all crying then people who hated Gordo came up and said that he was a great person and they wished they could have told him that.  
That I'm proud to be an American where at least I know I'm free,  
I knew Gordo (David) didn't want me to cry if he every left his family but when I sat there looking at his picture and then seeing the flag I couldn't hold it in. I am free but with out SGT Gordon what can I do  
And I won't forget the men who died who gave that right to me,  
I know I will never forget David he was fighting for freedom but I always wanted to know why him. Why him? He had 3 beautiful children and a 4th one on the way  
And I gladly stand up next to you and defend her still today,  
I know you were defending her, and I thank you for that I know you would have never went if you didn't love this place  
'Cause there ain't no doubt I love this land God Bless the U.S.A.  
I love this land you are still in it. When the funeral was over they handed me the flag that was on you coffin. I know you love this land and I love you I know you would have done anything to be here with me.  
  
It has been a year since you have been goon and I like to say that Justin and Joey are starting school in a few months and Sam is calling for you every day. And our fourth child was born on September 11 it was a boy and I named it David Zephyr Gordon JR.  
  
Elizabeth Brook McGuire Gordon  
  
PS I love you  
  
I left the letter on his grave and got up and went to the car and was telling that there daddy still loves them and I told them that we are free because of him and the rest of the solders still in Iraq 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
It will have the same song just a little different her kids will be older.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_  
  
(If tomorrow all the things were gone I'd worked for all my life, And I had to start again with just my children and my wife)  
The war is over and I was thinking that David was coming home nut he wasn't and my kids wanted there daddy, they all knew him excepted David JR he was now 8 and David was going to be 29 in a few weeks. I really missed him. I wish he was here where we could start are life together with our kids I loved him a lot but there is on things I missed. Some one who to loved me.  
  
(I'd thank my lucky stars to be living here today, 'Cause the flag still stands for freedom and they can't take that away)  
  
Our flags stands for freedom and I glad that David served to help our family. I was so sad when I found out that he was gone. Last night David JR was in his room with his and he was crying and there was Justin and Joey 10 years and Sam 9 and they were all watching the news about the war being over and when I entered there room here asked me if Daddy was coming home.  
  
(And I'm proud to be an American where at least I know I'm free, And I won't forget the men who died who gave that right to me, And I gladly stand up next to you and defend her still today, 'Cause there ain't no doubt I love this land God Bless the U.S.A)  
  
I decide that I need to tell my children that there daddy wasn't coming home. I really wish I could tell them I really wish it is going to be hard to tell then  
  
(From the lakes of Minnesota to the hills of Tennessee Across the plains of Texas from sea to shining sea.  
  
From Detroit down to Houston and New York to L.A.,  
  
There's pride in every American heart and it's time we stand and say)  
  
I went in to Justin and Joeys room and they where sitting on the bed.  
  
"Justin Joey, you know how you asked if daddy's coming home"  
  
"Mommy, we know when were watching the news and they had the names of the soldiers who weren't coming home" 


End file.
